


it started with a punch

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorkable Peter Parker, Black Character(s), Character(s) of Color, Crushes, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: you're a new transfer student to midtown, and you take a liking to peter after he's instructed to show you around the school.but you find out his deepest darkest secret, and wait- why is ned and mj standing over you?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	it started with a punch

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo, the reader is black,, i just felt like it'd fit more- even tho it's not like explicitly said,, bUt feel free to imagine any ethnicity, no discrimination here. diversity is a must (((':

When you first came to Midtown, you didn't really expect much. Sure it was a good school, a lot of smart kids, good teachers, an amazing school grade. But sometimes you _lowkey_ felt like you didn't belongー like you weren't smart enough compared to all of the big brains that surrounded you the more you tried to get involved into the school's activities.

Those feelings washed away once you started getting those good grades and receiving the awaited praise.

But there was something else, or rather **someone.**

Peter Parker.

You were drawn to him for some odd reason, but you never paid any mind to it.

  
When he first was instructed to show you around the school, that's where some of these feelings started.

"You're not from here are you?" Peter glanced your way, but quickly averted his eyes to the posters on the hallway walls. His face was slightly tinged pink, but you ignored it to smile at him. "Yeah, how'd you know?" The brunet just shrugged. "Uh. Just a good guess. Where _are_ you from though?" It might have been nothing but you felt like there was something in his voice when he asked you, but you just brushed it off for now. "California. My mom's always wanted me to move to the east coast, so why not New York? She put me in this school since she thinks it'll help me. Give me a bright future and all of that."

Peter nodded at your story. "That's really cool of her-- to put you in this school, I mean. I think you'll like it here. Hopefully." Quickly adding the past part, he gave you a bright smile that you couldn't help but return. "I hope so too."

You both walk down the hallways in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Peter speaks up again.

"Hey, uh, after school do you wanna maybe...hang out? I can show you more around Queens?" Those big brown eyes bored into his own. Honestly, how could you say no to such a genuine offer to spend time with one of the nicest guys in school? "Sure, that'd be really dope, Peter." You agree, doing a little happy dance when the boy gave him _the most_ adorable smile you've ever seen. "I gotta get to class, though. So I'll see you--"

The brunet grabbed your arm before you could start to walk away, his grip was unnaturally tight so you were heavily pulled back towards him. "Let me walk you!" You raised an eyebrow at that, he gave you a sheepish smile in return. "I mean, can I walk you to class?"

"I'd like that," you smiled at him. "shall we?" Holding out your arm, waiting for him to take it. Peter giggled before locking both of your arms. "We shall."

While you were walking to class, you both talk about completely random shit to past the little time you had. Through that, you learned that he _really_ likes pop culture. But hey, you don't mind it at all.

  
And maybe, just maybe, you learn that you have a crush on him as well.

You don't seem to mind that either.

ー▪︎°•.•°☆°•.•°☆°•.•°▪︎ー

Long after school has ended, you stand by the entrance at the bottom of the stairs. You've been waiting for about 15 minutes for the brunet boy and there hasn't been a glimpse of him in sight as the other kids started to make their own ways home. Tapping your foot lightly, you're starting to doubt that Peter's going to even show up now. Would waiting a few more minutes be a good idea? Yeah, but only a _few_ then he's gone

But you sigh and push yourself from the railing and began walking home. You really liked Peter, so getting blown off on him when you thought you made a good impression was a stab to the heart.

Pulling out your phone, deciding it could do the least to distract you right now. But just as you were about to pass an alleyway, you see a flash of red and blue from the corners of your eye.

You turn to see the infamous Spider-Man.

Like a dumbass, you treaded lightly down the alley until you could get a closer look without being seen. Unfortunately, the hero was in the process of removing his mask and you gasp once you catch a glimpse of his face. He hears you and snaps towards the noise.

You gasped even harder once you see his face.

"Peter, what the fuck?" His brown eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head as his face burns in something similar to embarrassment and fear. The brunet paces for a few seconds as you just stand there, unable to move. He turns back towards you before mumbling a quick: "sorry, Y/N..."

"What-" Then everything suddenly went black.

ー▪︎°•.•°☆°•.•°☆°•.•°▪︎ー

  
Seems like it's been hours before you finally woke up, hushed whispers surrounding you. Your head was pounding and you were mildly confused on what was happening before you rememberedー Peter is Spider-Man.

Eyes snapping open, you find Ned and Michelle standing over you. The former looking nervous and glances at his two friends and you while the latter has her arms folded, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where the hell am I?" You ask. Jesus Christ, your voice was so raspy. "You don't get to know that." Michelle narrowed her eyes at you, Ned made a noise of disagree as he sent a look back at Peter. "Dude, I don't think this is such a good idea."

He sighed shakily as he started to walk over to you.

"In my room, you're in my room."

Okay. Running your hands through your hair, you make attempts to regular your breathing and calm down. "But why though?"

"It's because you saw what you shouldn't have." She got elbowed in her ribs lightly from Ned, only rolling her eyes and letting Peter take her place closer to his bed.

"You saw me with my mask off. A-And I had to get you back here before anyone could've saw." That was justifiable, still you felt a sharp pain pass through your head. "Makes sense, but damn, did you have to punch me so hard?" Wincing, you felt a bruise coming in. Oh, brother.

Ned, already being prepared, tossed you a pack of ice. "Here, man." You thank him quietly as you hold it up to your face, sighing in relief. The brunet turned red with embarrassment for the second time that day. "I'm _so_ sorry," he cried. "I didn't mean to! God, I'm already fucking this up more." That was directed more or less to himself than you. "First I stood you up and then I punched you!" The boy buried his face in his hands.

Now, his friends seemed to recognize his succeeding distress and took this as a cue for them to leave you guys alone for now. Ned sends you an apologetic smile and a wave, Michelle was already out the door.

"Peter," you tried to get his attention, he was still refusing to look at you. "Can you tell me what's going on?" This whole thing was wild and it didn't help with the fact that it felt like your heart was about to burst out of your chest with how close you two were.

He sighed again and finally lifted his head to face you, but still looking everywhere else. "Um, you already know by now but I'm Spider-Man," There was an attempt to laugh from him but you just raised an eyebrow making him fidget. "I got caught up because some _stupid_ bank got robbed right after last class and I had to rush to get back to you. But, I obviously didn't make it in time since you were about to go home..."

A solemn look crossed his face as his lips pressed in a thin line. "I really, really like you Y/N and wanted to show you around. I'm so, so sorry for punching you by the way."

You brought your hand up to tug him to sit down besides you. The small gesture seem to calm him down a bit as his shiny brown eyes stared you down. "Hey, it's fine. I like you, too. I thought you didn't feel my energy 'cause you never came." That made him squawk, shaking his head frantically. "Your energy is perfectly fine!" His voice cracked in the middle of it, you couldn't help but snort. "I never would've- wait," a shy smile started to spread on his pink lips. "Did you just say 'you like me, too'?"

That's what he pays attention to, not like you can blame him. But you still playfully roll your eyes and squeeze his wrist for confirmation.

"C-Can I kiss you?" He blurted, turning red by the second as he caressed your knuckles. Chuckling, you declined. "Not right now, my face still hurts like shit from your punch. He laughed and lightly shoved at your shoulder. "Fine, that's fair. But what about a hug as an extra apology?" Peter extends his arms and wiggles them a tiny bit to get you to embrace him.

Scoffing, you wrap your arms around his waist and breathe him in. The feeling of his muscular arms secured tightly around your neck was something that you couldn't have waited for. His fingers touch the back of your head, softly twisting his fingers through the coils.

Both of you sigh, it feels _so_ close to a dream with how everything worked out. Well maybe it is. Either way, neither of you wants it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
